Your in MY house so you are MINE!
by jayne'z star
Summary: Alejandro and Heather's families are left broke and humiliated after Total Drama. So what happens when these two are put on a new reality show called Your in MY house so you are MINE! where they have to live with the other's families? DRAMA of course!
1. Heather

**Hey Guys I know I said I wouldn't write anything but**...

**You guys have been supporting me and I had this idea.**

**I got it from a Simpsons episode I was watching the other night with my sister where the wives swap families and I thought Hey Why not and BAM this was born.**

**now to keep it going I wanna know what you think, Because I REALLY dont have much room for this story but... If it gets loved I will continue. And to Coderrafan4, Your story will be up once a lovley reviewer who offered to do the art for it, compleates the art I will put it up.**

**DISCLAIMER: I swear to god I own nothing.**

Heather sat in her room ready to scream. It had been a month since Total Drama Revenge of the Island had finished. Her last chance to get her hands on the million was gone and she was once again the weakest link of her family.

After she had gotten back from TDROTI her parents were just out of money and they were the laughing stalk of the town so Heather's mom had seen an add in the paper for ANOTHER reality show, she instantly took the chance. All because of a million bucks. But this wasn't like the crap Chris had put them through no, it was one of those TV shows where the daughter or son of the family swapped lives with another family. An exchange show.

*Flash back*

_"Everyone get down here now for a family meeting!" Heather's mom had called_

_"Why..." Groaned Heather's 12 year old brother Damien_

_"Because.." Heather's mom (Called Leonie in this fic) said do everyone gathered in the lounge room. Everyone consisted of Damien, Heather, Heather's father Miles and Heather's 19 year old sister Anna._

_"I have a way to fix everything" Leonie said cheerfully._

_"How the fuck are we meant to fix ANYTHING after what Heather did" Anna spat out venomously while glaring at Heather._

_"Did YOU see what happened on Total Drama!" Heather screamed._

_"Calm down Heather Feather" Miles said to his daughter who groaned at the nickname. Anna and Damien just smirked._

_"Well I entered us into another reality show!" Leonie continued_

_"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Heather had yelled now nearing the verge of tears._

_"Heather she is only trying to fix the mess YOU made" Damien said as if it were obvious. Heather sighed and let her mother go on._

_"Anyway its not like total drama in anyway shape or form" Leonie said "It is one of those exchange family member shows and this time they re exchanging the middle child of the family. Plus they actually said yes to us because they are actually massive total drama fans"_

_"Oh joy" Heather said sarcastically. "Do I even know what family I am going to!" Heather asked_

_"Uhh yeah its here somewhere" Leonie said going through files on the coffee table and pulling out a blue folder._

_"You will be staying with the Burrermuerto family" she said. Heather pondered that name sounded familiar. She shrugged off the feeling_

_"Who do we get cuz if it's a Heather clone I am going to fucking scream and you know I will" Anna Demanded._

_"Well you don't get a Heather clone because its a guy I think his photo is somewhere" Leonie rummaged through the folder some more "Ha found it" She handed the paper to Anna_

_"God he is hot but isn't that..." She trails off. Heather snatched the piece of paper from her._

_"No... This can't be happening." Heather said tossing the piece of paper on the coffee table for everyone to see._

_It was Alejandro._

*End*

So now Heather was lying in her room, On the ground, crying.

"My life is officially Over..." She cried.

But that was only the beginning.

**Okay hope you liked that and Alejandro's Will be up maybe tonight I dunno, Depends on if I can sneak my iPad to my downstairs bedroom.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed and I will write Coderrafan4's story when Fireworks and Chocolate gives me the pic for it**

**Remember Review**

**Luv and Hugz**

**Jayne'z star\Jayne\Jayzline.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Alejandro

**Please note: I wrote this in the notes app of an iPhone so paragraphs kina suck sorry**

Your in MY house so you are MINE ch 2

I close my eyes and sigh. Today has been a long day.

*flashback*

"Hey Al talk to me Al." My brother Jose taunted. He still hasnt learnt not to call me that

"Shut it!" I yell.

The taunting and teasing hasnt stopped scince the finale if anything its gotten worse. If I hadn't given everything up for that little minx! Urrrrg I would be famous and popular and have something to torcher Jose about.

But I gave it all up for Heather. The girl who would never back down from a fight. I sigh again.

"Oh watcha thinking about Al? Are you thinking about 'Mi Amour'?" Jose taunts. Thats it. He just crossed the line.

"Ahhhhhh" Jose screams as I pounce on him and punch him in the face. Oh that feels good. Sooooo good. Wait why did that sound so wrong...

"This is for all the times you have pushed me down!" I yell as I kick him. Then Marisol comes in. My 14 year old sister. She looks us both up and down stroking her dark brown hair. Marisol looks a lot like me. Same hair, same eyes unlike my brothers. Jose has darker hair and blue eyes like my brother Carlos who has moved out a couple years back.

"What the heck are you two elstupidos doing?" She demands with her hands on her hips.

"Uhhhhh..." We both say and then I seize my chance

"HE STARTED IT!" I yell but so does Jose at the excact same moment.

Marisol facepalms.

"What are we gonna do with you two" she complains walking out as mom calls.

"Marisol, Boys get down here I have exciting news!"

Me and Jose exchange nerverse glances. We may hate eachother but 'exciting news' always means somethings gonna happen but ya dont know if its good or bad.

We both get washed up ( if mom found out we were attacking eachother she'd attack US) and slowly trudge downstairs.

When we get downstairs we see mom and Marisol sitting at the table with their arms folded but mom has a blue folder under her folded arms.

"You called" Jose starts

"Sit down Jose" mom sighs summoning us BOTH to sit down.

I sigh as I take a seat next to Marisol.

"So whats this about" I ask, hoping its not something horrible.

"Alright screw the speech we made up just cut to the chase mom" Marisol complains

"Fine, seeing as we lost everything to Chris after we tried to sue him-"

"*cough*Alejandros fault *cough*" Jose 'coughs' interupting.

"We are going on another tv show called Your In MY House So You Are MINE where the middle child swaps families with another child unfortunatly" she says rummaging through the folder.

" This is who we are swapping with" mom finishes passing me a photo

"Heather" I whisper. Marisol just sits there texting and Jose is on the floor rolling in laughter.

Why does life hate me

*end of flashback*

I lie on my bed wondering if this is a bad or good thing. At least I'll find out if she loves me ir am I just wasting my time.


	3. Notes and Lockets

**Hello people of the ! Yes I'm back today cuz its the last day of the school hollidays and I cant really upadate nxt term cuz test are EVERYWHERE! :(**

**but Jay69 told me he/she (sorry I don't know...) wanted the next chapter and I got thinking. Speaking of which... READ HIS/HER FICS! .AWESOME**

**also quick question: (leave answer in comments section) anyone else dream of Fanfics ANYONE! Thats how I get my insperation, how do you get yours?**

**Don't Judge me...**

**anyways ON WITH THE FIC!**

Heather's POV

It had been a week since mum and Dad gave me the dreaded news of the new found reality show, and I had shut myself in my room, Hadn't come out once. Mum came up and gave me food, but I didn't look at her. She knew all the crap I had been through on that show and she still puts me through shit.

I sigh and grab a ruby red cocktail dress out of my cupboard and a pair of black wedge heels. Me and my family had to have a dinner with Alejandro and his family at a place the producers of the show wanted us to go.

I never wanted to see him again. Not after what he'd done, not after what I'D done! His family will hate me. I take One last look around my room. It was the last time I was going to see it for a month or more. We are exchanging families at dinner but there was something I had to do before I left.

I grab a piece of paper and a pen and write down a letter for Alejandro to find. I know he wont talk to me let alone look at me.

_Dear Alejandro,_

_Listen I knew you wouldn't talk to me at dinner so I thought there were a few things you should know._

_1. My sister is like COURTNEY! Coincidentally she just got dumped by her boyfriend and will probably obsess over you..._

_2. My brother is... A BRAT! if things don't go his way he will tear you to pieces. Don't make me tell you I told you so._

_3. My dad will do anything my mother says, he's a slave to her. So don't be surprised..._

_4. My mother... Oh god... I just can't stand her, not much to say SHE IS A WITCH DAMMIT_

_And last but not least...I'm sorry. You know why... even if you tried to manipulate me I didn't actually mean to almost kill you._

_Goodluck trying to survive the crazy that is my family_

_With regrets_

_Heather._

I had to at least try and tell him I was sorry. I quickly change and do my hair, then drag my stuff I will need down the stairs. I see Anna looking sluttier normal. She's wearing a purple mini dress, No straps which just hides her nipples. I shudder. We are leaving Damien at grandmas because he is... well do I NEED to explain. The producers are fine with it though. Mum comes in wearing a plain black dress and dad wearing a Tux similar to the one Chris wore during Total Drama Action.

_Fuck my life..._

* * *

I burst into my room muttering curses under my breath. I absolutely HATE Jose! He keeps tormenting me. Maybe this will be a good Idea going on this show. DAMN IT! I just jinxed myself. Thats what I said about Total Drama, And look were that put me! I look at my stuff piled high on the patio through my window. 5 minutes until what's gonna ruin the my life. What's left of it anyway...

I just hope Heather's family is better than my crappy one.

"Alejandro! GET YOUR REJECTED ASS OUT HERE!" Jose shouts cackling like a mad man. What did mum do? Hmmm lets see. Probably dropped him on his head as a child. I take a quick look at my outfit for tonight. A long sleave black version of the top I wore on Total Drama World Tour and Black dress pants and I keep my signature boots. I take one last look at my bedroom Knowing it will be the last time I see it for a while.I sigh knowing how crappy this is going to be, its not like Heather of all people will care about me. LeShawna probably likes me more than the queen bee. Maybe Heather will care what happend to me though. Nah she probably laughed her pretty little head off when she saw I wasnt at the Total Drama Reuion a couple months back. I couldn't go because I was in hospital.

Everyone is outside now waiting for me to come join them. As I walk out of my room though I pass the room Heather is going to stay in. I peer inside. Plaing old bedroom. A bed, closet, set of draws. All the normal things, but I need to add one thing more. After the finale if the incedent hadnt happend and Heather actually became my girlfriend, I snuck off the plane in london and bought her a little gift.

It was a locket.

A little rose shaped one in the colour red. That was kind of our signature colour.

I place it into the draw next to a note a wrote for her.

Dearest Heather-

"ALEJANDRO HURRY UP WERE GONNA BE LATE!" Marisol screams.

I slam the draw shut and run downstairs and outside. Marisol scares the crap outta me.

Marisol looks like a whore slut anything along those lines. She's wearing a tone of makeup (she looks like a clown) A pink strapless mini Mini MINI dress that pushes up er breasts (is there even a bra under that thing?!) and 150 inch (well it looks like there that damn high!) heels that are blue.

Jose is wearing a simple back tux and mum is wearing a pure white long dress and has her hair in a bun.

"Lets just go already" Mum sighs

We all get in the car.

"Marisol, why do you look like a fucking whore?" Jose asks smirking.

"W-wha-WHAT?" She screams back. I try to contain my laughter as she lunges at him.

I cant.

I howl out in laughter screaming my head off as I cackle. My eyes even start to water.

tonight could actaully be fun!

**okay so sorry its short but I have stacks of homework and I wanted to give you SOMETHING!**

**so party next chapter!**

**Dont forget to review!**

**hugz**

**Jayne**


	4. Sympathy and phone numbers

**hey guys. Studing is really ticking me off write now so to calm down I wrote FanFics instead XD**

We arive at the resteraunt pretty quickly, Its actually one of my favouite chineese places. We walk in and the woman at the counter instantly reconises me. She gives us directions to the table the producers set up. As we walk up the stairs to go into the room which is at the back of the building I spot a farmiliar hair colour...

"Duncan!" I say surprised as I walked over to the table he was at.

"Heather, lookin' snazzy, I like it" He replies looking at me, which earns a slap to the face from his date, whom I also seem to recal

"Gwen" I say looking at her. She now has waist lengh plain black hair with 1 little teal streak and another little fluro green streak hanging next to eachother in her fringe. $10 bucks says it represents her and Duncan.

"Heather... What are YOU doing here?" She asks

"Stupid show..." I mummble but Duncan catches it

"Chris isn't coming here is he?" He asks wide eyed

"No no no. A new reality show." I explain. The punk and former-goth sigh in relief

"What show?" Gwen asks

"Your in my house so you are mine" I reply

"What do you do on it?" Duncan asks curiously

"I have to swap houses with another kid and we live with the others family for a month or more I dunno my mum signed me up I didn't want to go on it after World Tour" I explain

"So what kid are you swappin' rents with" Duncan asks

"Alejandro" I sigh. They stare wide eyed at me. Gwen's eyes actually had sympathy. Never thought I'd see the day.

But if on cue Alejandro walks in the front door. With a tan young girl who looks like a bigger slut than Anna, an older boy who looks about 19 and A middle aged woman.

Yay...

"Heather get up here NOW!" Anna says to me glaring from the door at the top of the stairs. I didn't even notice my so called family had gone.

"Well I got to go, It was actually nice seeing both of you" I say to the couple in front of me.

"You too" Gwen says smiling at me. Then rummages through a bag and gets out a small notebook and a pen she quickly scribbles down a number and gives it to me.

"Here if you get sick of Ale-jerk-face's family call me" She says handing me the paper. I smile and quickly write down my number in the notebook, so I can get up there before Alejandro comes.

"Thanks" Gwen says. I say goodbye to her and Duncan and walk up the stairs but its to late.

Midway up the stairs a pair of warm arms rest on my shoulders. Crap.

I look up and see a pair of green eyes looking down on me. God how I missed those eyes.

"Hello Heather" Alejandro spits out. Words that are filled with venom and hate but his eyes say otherwise

"Lets just get this over with" I mummble but he catches on

"As you wish" He says and we walk up the stairs.

I look down on Duncan and Gwen. Gwen's eyes are filled with sympathy as are Duncan's. Gwen is pointing to her phone the points at me. I feel a faint buzz in my handbag. I fetch out my phone as I walk into the Room which looks stunning. Chineese lanterns, floor, the lighting, everything

Gwen Simmons: txt me through dinner if u need 2 ;)

Heather Thorn: kk talk to u l8ter then :D

I snap my phone shut then sit down. Alejandro's family faces ours.

Mum oposite what appears to be Alejandro's mum. The 19 year old boy oposite dad, the slutty girl opposite to Anna and me opposite Alejandro. We order our food pretty quickly then they all decide to start talking. Anna and the girl who's name appears to be Marisol, are talking about shopping . Alejandro's mum and my parents talk and the boy who's name I hear is José starts hitting on my sister or fights with Marisol.

So thats the evil José Alejandro kept going on about in Hawaii.

Just thinking about the finale gives me shivers.

Especially when your sitting opposite Alejandro.

Me and Alejandro sit at the end of the table in arkwardness.

Yay me...


	5. Tears and Roses

**Hey guys! Another quick update :D**

**disclaimer: I dont own Total Drama or Paramore.**

I sit board at the end of the table, sitting in a pit of arkwardness in a room...

With HER...

The queen of bitchdom who really I can tell does not care! About me. She's sitting their TEXTING! Probably her new unfortunate boyfriend. If it is, I'll never stand a chance. Why do I have to love Heather of all people...

Suddenly she laughs. Odd...

"Who are you texting?" I ask, trying to get a convosation started.

"No one" she snaps. I raise an eyebrow, she knows I can read her like a book though.

"Okay fine, Gwen" she sighs

"When did you guys actually become FRIENDS. C'mon Heather, before I went on the show I watched the 2 seasons that had already aired and you hate her guts and she cant stand you either" I say.

"NONE OF MY SOCIAL LIFE YOUR BUISNESS DAMMIT!" She yells, everyone looks at us. I see Marisol hand over cash to José under the table.

"What are you lookin' at?" Heather asks while glaring at her sister. I think her names Anna.

Everyone goes back to eating. Me and Heather go back to the arkwardness, and soon as the food comes her phone dies.

I look down at the rice and beef on my plate sighing. I know she'll never except the fact I loved her. Okay lets face it, I DO love her. She doesn't feel the same way though…

I look at her. I don't know why but tears are stuck on those gorgeous asian eyes of hers. Why is she upset. She quickly runs out the back door that leads outside and around the front of the chineese building.

Whats going on.

"Where did the little brat go?" Anna asks loudly, placing her hands on her hips.

"How the fuck are we meant to know?" José asks her.

"Well you could have seen her, sir flirtsalot" Anna glares.

"Says the sluttiest girl in the room!" José yells at her.

"Bring it on… BITCH" Anna screams.

"Yeah you can bitch to my ass all you want!" José screams back.

They look into eachothers eyes.

He looks as though he's gonna kiss her. He leans in.

Anna had enough of his crap.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Dont make me pull a Heather on you"

José pratically runs to the other side of the room. I've had enough.

I walk through the door Heather went out. She has to be here somewhere.

"Heather" I call into the darkness. No answer.

Then I hear it.

Faint crying?!

I walk over to where the noise is coming from which happens to be behind a bush.

"Heather…" I whisper.

She's curled up on the ground crying.

"Whats going on" I ask stepping behind the bush sitting next to her.

"Whats going on is YOU" she whispers to me.

"WHAT?!" I ask/shout

"What do you mean what. You tried to play me and I almost fell for it. And now I'm huddled in the middle of a bush with a person who hates me more than LeShawna!" She replies. Venom in her words, fire in her eyes. Thats the Heather I know and love!

"Heather I never tried to play you. Whay are you talking about?" I ask, truley not knowing what she meant.

"The finale. On top of the volcano. " she whispers. My eyes widen. She thinks I tried to play her! I didnt know.

"Heather, I meant that all. I was thinking the same about you!" I tell her

"What?" She asks wide eyed.

I nod.

Then she does the unexpected.

She hugs me.

I take her hand and pull her up. Thats when I hear faint music playing.

_Think of me when you're out_

_When you're out there_

_I'll beg you nice from my knees_

_And when the world treats you way too fairly_

_Well it's a shame I'm a dream_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

I know the song quite well. All I wanted by Paramore.

I take her hands and we start to dance to the song. She smiles. I smile at her. Its lovely.

I see a rose bush.

Bright red roses.

I pick one out and place it in her hair. She's beautiful.

"How about I give you something I should of a long time ago" Heather says.

I'm about to say what but then…

She kisses me.

Sparks fly back and fourth.

Its magical.

"I love you" we say in unison after we break. We each crack a smile.

"Africa all over again" Heather says.

I chuckle.

"Maybe we should head in, its getting late and we still have to exchange stuff. Into our cars" I point out.

She nods. And we walk into the little chineese building.

Hand in Hand


	6. Goodbyes and Whispers

**Enjoy!**

Everyone freezes.

They thought we Hated eachother.

They didn't expect this.

"Ummm…" starts mum, but I knew what she was thinking.

Your a manipulative slut! You almost kill this guy and now you charm him. horrible child!

"Maybe we should go?" José suggests

"Good Idea" Anna puts in, smirking at me.

Me and Alejandro exchange nervous glances. Our siblings are planning something.

God help us.

We walk out of the Chineese place. On the way down the stair I see Duncan and Gwen have gone. I was kinda hoping they'd be there though.

"I'm gonna miss you" Alejandro tells me as we step into the cold air of the night once again.

"I'll miss you to" I reply to him. He wraps me into his warm embrase.

It doesn't last long.

Even with everyone else inside still inside.

"Heather" I hear a very farmiliar voice call out to me.

Gwen.

"Oh hi Gwen…" I reply lamely shrugging out of Alejandro's arms.

"I thought you didn't-" she stops and looks at me.

She knows.

"Doesn't matter…" she mumbles after I give her a stern glare.

Then she grabs Alejandro and whispers something in his ear.

He raises his arms defensivly.

"Like I would!" I hear him say.

"Good." Gwen spits out with venom.

She walks over to me.

"Don't fall heels over head" she tells me

"Isn't it Head over Heels" I ask

"Heels over Head by Boys Like Girls" Gwen explains.

I smile.

"Miss ya" I tell her

"Miss 'ya' to" she says making quotation marks on the ya.

"OY AL!" My elest sister booms.

I watch Alejandro cringe.

I sigh.

"Get used to it" I say to him.

"HEY HEATHER-FEATHER!" José pratically screams.

I cringe

"Get used to it" Alejandro smirks. I playfully punch his arm.

Mine and Alejandro's stuff its exchanged and we say our final goodbyes.

"I'll miss you" we say in unison. We chuckle and he embraces me in a kiss.

"C'mon wuvbirds" Marisol says rolling her eyes.

We go.

I'm going to miss him so much.


End file.
